Mi-24
Mi-24 (ros. Ми-24) – radziecki ciężki śmigłowiec. Występuje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Opis Radziecki ciężki śmigłowiec wielozadaniowy. Został skonstruowany przez znanego sowieckiego inżyniera Michaiła Mila w 1969 roku, który stworzył również helikopter Mi-8. Mi-24 został stworzony z myślą o maszynie powietrznej, która mogłaby jednocześnie transportować piechotę na pole bitwy oraz osłaniać cięższe jednostki. Przez lata zyskał miano morderczej maszyny, której głównym atutem był przedział desantowy, dobre uzbrojenie oraz gruby pancerz. Zachodnie armie nie posiadają jego odpowiednika. Pod koniec lat 80 XX w. wyparto go w rosyjskiej armii na rzecz Mi-28. W kodzie NATO nazywa się go Hind (pol. Łania). Występowanie Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania Mi-24 po raz pierwszy można spotkać w misji "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" mającej miejsce w 1996 roku w Prypeci. Widać ich wraki na słynnym cmentarzysku starych pojazdów wojskowych. Można tam też zauważyć jeden lecący egzemplarz. Gracz ma za zadanie się przed nim ukryć. Po raz kolejny widać go w misji dziejącej się 15 lat później ("Wszyscy na miejscu"). Występuje na krótko starając się bronić bazy Ultranacjonalistów (główny przeciwnik) przed agentami SAS. Zostaje on jednak zestrzelony. Ostatni raz można go zauważyć w misji "Koniec gry". Stara się on zatrzymać ucieczkę samochodu Brytyjczyków ostrzeliwując autostradę. Przez jego nieuważny ostrzał zginęło wielu niewinnych cywili. Po tym, w czasie trwania strzelaniny pomiędzy SAS, a Ultranacjonalistami strzela on rakietami koło Brytyjczyków, co ich ogłusza. Gdy oddział miał zostać rozstrzelany, nadleciał nowoczesny helikopter Mi-28 z armii Lojalistów, który zniszczył Hinda Ultranacjonalistów. Wybuch odwrócił uwagę przywódcy Ultranacjonalistów, Imrana Zachajewa, co spowodowało jego śmierć. Gracz podczas kampanii nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości obrony przed Hindem, jednak rzadko następuje taka konieczność. Helikopter pojawia się tutaj rzadko. Jest okazja go zestrzelić w czasie misji w Prypeci używając dwóch rakiet FIM-92 Stinger. Multiplayer thumb|220x220px|Wrak Hinda w Prypeci Hind występuje w trybie wieloosobowym jako seria ofiar. Można wezwać go w charakterze wsparcia po zdobyciu siedmiu zabójstw nieprzyjaciół bez własnej śmierci. Gdy gracz należy do drużyny Specnazu lub OpFor przyleci właśnie Mi-24. W przeciwnym wypadku będzie to AH-1 Cobra. Trudno go zestrzelić za pomocą niecelnej wyrzutni RPG-7, lecz można spróbować to zrobić strzelając z broni maszynowej. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania Mi-24 powraca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Po raz pierwszy w tej grze można spotkać go w misji "Alpinista". Występuje tam zaparkowany w bazie wojskowej w Kazachstanie, a gdy gracz dostaje za zadanie uciekać skuterem śmieżnym, widać, jak kilka Hindów go ściga. Po raz kolejny można zauważyć Mi-24 w czasie rosyjskiej inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Zostały tam jednak wyparte na rzecz nowszych modeli. Można go zauważyć w misji "Ewentualność", gdzie stara się wyprzeć intruzów z Task Force 141, którzy atakują bazę morską na Kamczatce. Po raz ostatni w grze można go zauważyć w misji "Wróg mojego wroga", jednak tylko w postaci jednego z licznych wraków na złomowisku w Afganistanie. W porównaniu do poprzedniej części tutaj istnieje więcej sposobów na strącenie śmigłowca. Można to zrobić powszechniejszymi tu rakietami FIM-92 Stinger, za pomocą rakiet niekierowanych lub korzystając z FGM-148 Javelin, którym w Modern Warfare 2 da się namierzać również pojazdy powietrzne. Jednak najbardziej innowacyjnym sposobem jest próba zestrzelenia go pociskiem z drona MQ-1 Predator, który lecąc na wysokości kilku kilometrów z łatwością może go zniszczyć. Multiplayer Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części, tu też występuje jako seria ofiar pod nazwą Śmigłowiec i tu także wymaga siedmiu zabójstw bez własnej śmierci, uprzednio wybrawszy go z menu. Z powodu występowania w grze kilkunastu serii ofiar, a nie trzech jak w Call of Duty 4, jest on mniej powszechny. Cechuje go mniejsza skuteczność w porównaniu do tak samo zdobywanego Nalotu Harriera czy wymagającego 9 zabójstw Pave Lowa. Przyleci tylko wtedy, jeśli wezwał go członek Specnazu, Brazylijskiej milicji lub OpFor. Jego odpowiednikiem w innych drużynach, podobnie jak poprzednio, jest AH-1 Cobra. Hinda można zauważyć na niektórych mapach trybu wieloosobowego. Przykładem jest tutaj Wasteland. Nie można go jednak w żaden sposób użyć zniszczyć, nawet, jeśli używa się broni ciężkiego kalibru. Jest po prostu nieruchomą częścią otoczenia. Operacje specjalne Hind występuje w operacji specjalnej "Akceptowalne straty". Stoi tam jednak jedynie zaparkowany. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania W Call of Duty: Black Ops, której akcja ma miejsce w 1968 roku, występuje śmigłowiec określony jako Mi-24A. Jego występowanie w grze jest błędem, ponieważ produkcję helikoptera rozpoczęto rok później. Można go zauważyć w misji "Zemsta" dziejącej się w Wietnamie. Tam gracz wraz ze swoim kompanem Frankiem Woodsem ucieka z więzienia, po czym kradnie jeden z Hindów. Gracz dostaje do dyspozycji szybkostrzelny karabin oraz rakiety, dzięki czemu mógł niszczyć wrogie umocnienia na brzegach rzeki. Po jakimś czasie lotu pomiędzy Mi-24 sterowanym przez Amerykanów, a dwoma maszynami Rosjan doszło do bitwy powietrznej, którą wygrali ci pierwsi. Podczas lotu żołnierze chwalili jego uzbrojenie oraz pancerz. Multiplayer thumb|220x220px|''Hind'' w trybie wieloosobowym Mi-24 występuje w trybie wieloosobowym jako najwyższa seria ofiar wymagająca jedenastu zabójstw bez własnej śmierci. Po wezwaniu tego killstreaka, niezależnie w jakiej frakcji jest gracz, przylatuje Mi-24A nad którym można przejąć kontrolę. Wtedy gracz może skorzystać z jego karabinu maszynowego oraz rakiet, by zabijać wrogich oznaczonych graczy. Pomimo skuteczności, nie jest zbyt popularny. Gracze zamiast niego wolą wziąć tak samo wymagające Psy bojowe lub Strzelec śmigłowca, który jest dostępny za 9 zabójstw bez własnej śmierci. Podczas użytkowania Mi-24 należy uważać, by nie wylecieć za mapę, gdyż wtedy helikopter się rozbije tak jakby został trafiony rakietą. Tryb Zombie Mi-24 pojawia się jako power up na mapie Operacja Sztywniak. Po "podniesieniu" go gracz na moment zamienia się w Mi-24, co pozwala mu atakować Zombie za pomocą rakiet i karabinu maszynowego, a także zmniejsza możliwość bycia zaatakowanym przez wrogów. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania thumb|220x220px|Walka powietrzna pomiędzy Hindem a [[UH-60 Black Hawk|Black Hawkiem w Nowym Jorku]] Śmigłowiec pojawia się także w tej grze, która jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją Modern Warfare 2. Po raz pierwszy okazja do zobaczenia go pojawia się podczas misji "Czarny wtorek". Ten helikopter jest powodem, dla którego oddział Delta Force wysłany do Nowego Jorku musiał poszukać okrężnej drogi. Po wypełnieniu przez oddział zadania dot. zniszczenia rosyjskiej wieży zakłócającej na dachu NY Stock Exchange, przylatuje Hind. Zostaje od jednak zniszczony przez Dereka "Frosta" Westbrooka przy pomocy drona Predator. Po tym Delta wsiada do śmigłowca UH-60 Black Hawk by po chwili wziąć udział w bitwie powietrznej pomiędzy nim a dwoma Mi-24, którą wygrywają Amerykanie. Po raz kolejny Hinda da się zauważyć w misji "Łowca" dziejącej się podczas bitwy o Zatokę Nowojorską. Śmigłowce ostrzeliwują wtedy amerykańskie wieżowce. Mi-24 w Modern Warfare 3 można też zauważyć w roli sojuszniczych śmigłowców. Pilotuje go Nikołaj podczas pomocy oddziałowi gracza w ataku na bazę somalijskich bojówek. Na wskutek burzy piaskowej helikopter Nikołaja rozbija się, lecz sam pilot ocalał. Po raz kolejny można je zauważyć podczas rosyjskiej kampanii w Europie. Za pierwszym razem, w misjach "Gotowy do akcji" i "Żelazna dama", gdzie starają się powstrzymać Amerykanów przed odbiciem ważnego chemika. Ostatni raz w kampanii da się je zauważyć w misji "Spalona ziemia", której tłem jest bitwa o Berlin. Oddział Specnazu ewakuuje wtedy za jego pomocą córkę rosyjskiego prezydenta Worszewskiego oraz w misji "Do króliczej nory", gdzie chronią syberyjskiej bazy terrorystów. Multiplayer Sytuacja z Hindem w trybie Multiplayer w Modern Warfare 3 jest analogiczna do Modern Warfare 2. Ponownie występuje w roli serii ofiar wymagającej siedmiu zabójstw bez własnej śmierci. Mimo tego, że jest jedyną serią ofiar wymagającą siedmiu zabójstw, jego popularność nie zwiększyła się. Powodem jest występowanie popularniejszego pakietu serii ofiar pakietu specjalisty (atuty za zabójstwa). Mi-24 przyleci, gdy wezwie go gracz będący w drużynie: Specnaz, Afrykańska milicja lub Wewnętrzny Krąg. Można go zestrzelić ciągłym ostrzałem z broni maszynowej lub jednym trafieniem z FIM-92 Stinger, FGM-148 Javelin, MQ-1 Predator działka samolotu V-22 Osprey czy z działka 40 mm lub 105 mm z AC-130. Można też spróbować trafić go rakietą niekierowaną z RPG-7, jednak jest to bardzo trudne. Hind występuje też jako inna seria ofiar nazywająca się Atak śmigłowców. Polega on na tym, że jeśli gracz zdobędzie dziewięć zabójstw bez własnej śmierci, będzie mógł on przywołać pięć helikopterów lecących raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Jest ona skuteczniejsza od pojedynczego śmigłowca. Wzywają je te same frakcje, co wyżej wymienione. Można go także zauważyć na kilku mapach multiplayer. Przykładem jest Arkaden, jednak występuje on tam jedynie jako zestrzelony wrak. Operacje specjalne Mi-24 występuje w nielicznych operacjach specjalnych. Pierwszą z nich jest "Awaria serwera", gdzie ostrzeliwują one Jeepa gracza. Da się go zniszczyć przy pomocy jednego granatu z M320 GLM. Po raz kolejny da się go zauważyć w operacji "Misja ogniowa". Jeden z graczy może z łatwością je zniszczyć za pomocą samolotu AC-130. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kampania Śmigłowiec Mi-24 pojawia się w kampanii zarówno w misjach z lat 80 XX w., jak i w tych z 2025 roku. Po raz pierwszy można go zauważyć w misji "Pozorny tryumf", gdzie atakuje kuter, na którym przebywa gracz. Jednym z zadań w tej misji jest zestrzelenie tegoż śmigłowca. Później, na ewakuację graczowi i jego kompanom przybywa inny Hind, który należy do Jonasa Savimbiego. Jason Hudson jest lekko zdziwiony widząc Savimbiego, bo myślał, że przylecieli nim Rosjanie. Następnym razem da się zauważyć Mi-24 podczas misji "Stare rany", gdzie używają go radzieckie siły atakujące Afganistan. Po raz kolejny da się go zauważyć w dwóch misjach dziejących się w przyszłości: pierwsza z nich to "Upadły anioł", a druga to operacja Grupy Uderzeniowej "I.E.D.", gdzie jest używany przez afgańskich bojowników współpracujących z Raulem Menendezem. Z łatwością da się je zniszczyć za pomocą MQ-27 Smoczy ogień, drona AGR lub broni kinetycznej. Call of Duty: Ghosts Kampania W kampanii dla jednego gracza jest to podstawowy śmigłowiec Federacji Państw Ameryki Łacińskiej". Jest to dość dziwne, zważywszy, że konstrukcja Mi-24 ma już kilkadziesiąt lat, a akcja gry ma miejsce w 2027 roku. Hinda da się zauważyć po raz pierwszy w misji "Nowy wspaniały świat" gdzie niszczymy go przy pomocy MAAWS. Potem w misji "Powrót do domu", gdzie jest używany jako helikopter wspomagający desant na pozycje Amerykanów, a także do transportu piechoty. Później da się go zobaczyć w misji "Dzień Federacji", jednak jest tam jedynie w charakterze transportu dla ważnych gości. Następnie da się go zauważyć w trakcie przechodzenia misji "Drapieżne ptaki", gdzie starają się zatrzymać atak amerykańskich śmigłowców. Da się je wtedy zniszczyć przy pomocy rakiet naprowadzanych, jednak Mi-24 jest wyposażony w flary, które mogą go przed tym ochronić. Po raz ostatni w kampanii występuje w misji "Zerwane więzi". Chroni tam bazę rakietową Federacji. Większość tamtejszych Hindów jest niszczona przez falę uderzeniową w końcowym wybuchu. Multiplayer Mi-24 pojawia się jako seria ofiar w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Ghosts. Aby go zdobyć, należy zabić dziewięciu wrogów bez własnej śmierci. Będzie on wtedy wspierał gracza przy pomocy działka i rakiet. Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki * W trybach wieloosobowych gier Modern Warfare komentator Specnazu mówi "Sojuszniczy Hind w drodze", gdy ktoś go wezwie. Jest to dość dziwne, ponieważ Rosja nie należy do NATO, a Hind jest określeniem tego śmigłowca w tej organizacji. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 w misji "Goalpost" działonowy amerykańskiego czołgu po zauważeniu śmigłowca krzyczy "Hind! Hind!". Jest to niepoprawne określenie, bo zauważonym przez niego helikopterem nie był Mi-24, tylko Mi-28. * W menu wyboru serii ofiar w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 w ikonce symbolizującej śmigłowiec wystąpił Mi-24. Galeria Mi-24 BO.jpg|Mi-24A w Call of Duty: Black Ops BO.jpg|Mi-24A w Call of Duty: Black Ops Mi-24 New York.jpg|Mi-24 w Nowym Jorku Hind_MW3.jpg|Mi-24 latający nad Paryżem Mi-24 BOII.png|Mi-24 w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mi-24 1.jpg|Mi-24 w misji Koniec gry Mi-24 Prypeć.png|Mi-24 postawione na Cmentarzysku Maszyn Mi-24.jpg|Mi-24 w misji Koniec gry en:Mi-24 Hind ru:Ми-24 de:Mi-24 Hind es:Mi-24 fr:Mil Mi-24 Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered